Walk Away
by the female apophis
Summary: What could have happened in Chimera...


**Walk Away**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, you would know.

**Rating**: PG-13, just to be on the safe side

**Pairings**: Sam/Jack and Sam/Peter

**Type**: Angst/Romance

**Characters**: Mostly Sam and Daniel actually.

**Summary**: a bit of a different take on Chimera...

**Archive**: I have no problem with it as long as you ask me first.

**Spoilers**: Yes, for Chimeria.

**Song**: Inspired by a song of the same name by Christina Aguilera. So yes, it does show up in the story...

**Other Stuff**: Possibly, but right now I don't know yet.

**A/N:** I'm sure you all know by now that Sam and Peter won't be staying together. As a Sam/Jack shipper, I refuse to believe otherwise. This is the aftermath of their breakup.

Also, a very special thanks goes out to Angel Leviathan for betaing this for me. Love ya lots girl!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sam seems a bit different today.

I can't quite place my finger on what it is though.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Daniel I'm fine."

I simply raise my eyebrow at her hasty response, but decide to leave it to rest for the time being.

"Well, I'm heading home for the evening. Don't stay up too late Sam."

"I won't. I'll see you later Daniel."

"Bye."

As I quietly leave her lab and make my way to the surface, I can't help but wonder what's really going on with her.

-=-=-=-=-

Glaring dangerously at my telephone, I pick up the receiver before whispering a 'hello?'.

"Daniel? It's Sam."

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's nothing serious, but, can I come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I'll get some coffee going."

I hear her quiet reply of thanks before I get a dial tone again.

Twenty minutes later, I'm letting a disheveled looking Sam into my apartment.

"Okay, you go take a seat, and I'll bring you some coffee."

"Thanks Daniel."

"Don't mention it. Now go take a seat."

She nods her consent before heading towards my living room, while I head back to the kitchen area.

She smiles slightly as she sips at the hot coffee.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I met someone."

"Really? I mean, who is it?"

"Peter."

"Care to elaborate on that name?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. He left."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Yeah, so was I?"

"Okay, spill, what's really going on here?"

A faint blush crosses her cheeks, and suddenly her mug becomes very interesting before she bites down lightly on her bottom lip.

And then it all becomes incredibly clear.

"Oh. OH!"

"Daniel, please don't tell the colonel."

"What does Jack…I see." recognition registers in my voice, and Sam turns to look at me, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Peter made me happy Daniel. But something happened…" she pauses suddenly, and I wonder what it was she was about to say.

"You care to finish that sentence up? Or are you just going to leave me hanging?"

She laughs, a harsh, almost barking sound, before taking a sip of her coffee again.

"I had actually been seeing him for about a month. And then, we made love for the first time about three days ago."

"So?" it's not that shocking to me that she's this open. I think that I'm the only person besides Janet that she's been able to open up to these past few years.

"Apparently, I said 'Jack' instead of Peter."

"Whoa! SAM!"

"I know Daniel, trust me, I do, but I can't explain it."

"I don't think you have to."

She looks at me again, and I want to just hug her right now.

Before I can do that though, the phone rings.

"I'll be right back. Hold onto that thought."

She smiles as I rise and travel the short distance to my phone.

"Hello?"

"Daniel, it's Jack."

"Jack? What are you doing up this late?"

I see Sam sit up straighter, but before she rises, I wave her back down, knowing that the noise would cause Jack to wonder.

"I was wondering if you'd heard from Carter. I tried calling the base, but they said she'd signed out for the evening. I called her house, and she's not there. And her cell-phone isn't on either."

"I don't know Jack. She may have just wanted to get away for a while."

"You have seen her haven't you?"

"No, Jack. I haven't seen Sam since I left the base last night."

Sam rises to her feet and travels towards me.

Ignoring the look I shoot at her, she grabs the phone out of my hand.

But amazing, it isn't 'Sam' that starts talking.

It's Sam talking in a perfect English accent.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I see. Well, this 'Sam' you speak of isn't here. Now if you'll excuse me, Daniel and I were in the middle of something."

She then practically slams the phone down before her face breaks out into the most evil grin I've ever seen.

"I never knew you had it in you Sam."

"I knew those acting lessons would pay off one of these days."

"Where were we?" I quietly ask.

"We were talking about Jack and Peter. You know, I could go for a drink right now."

"Well, I'd love to join you, but I need to get up early tomorrow morning. We may be on downtime, but I've got some translation work to do."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Daniel. Thanks for letting me talk."

"You're welcome. You know I'm here if you ever need it again."

"Thanks."

She smiles warmly before giving me a hug and walking out the door.

-=-=-=-=-

I can't do this anymore.

I'm sitting outside Jack's house right now.

What I want to do more than anything is bust down the door and tell him exactly what's been bugging me the past few days.

To tell him exactly what I told Daniel not half an hour ago.

But I just sit here in my car, the tears rolling softly down my face.

Turning on the radio, the sounds of a slightly jazzy song fill my car.

I was naïve, your love like candy  
Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed and devoured completely  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in  
I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I  
I keep goin' right back to the one thing I need  
To walk way from  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
I should have known that I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper  
We both can seduce but darlin' your hold me prisoner  
Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take leads to one mistake,  
I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need  
I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need  
To walk away from  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray  
Let it be over, over  
Inside I'm screaming begging pleading no more  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true  
Each beat reminds me of you  
It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in  
I can't stop my sufferin'  
I hate to show that I lost control  
Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing I need. Oh.  
I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiending for a cure  
Every step I take leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back to the one thing I need, oh  
I can't mend, this torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away.

The lyrics fill me with the confidence I need to get out of my car and travel the short distance to his front door.

Knocking lightly, I wait for a few seconds, before the porch light above me comes on.

He slings the door open, and the glare on his face softens.

"Carter. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

-fin-

I know it's cruel leaving it like this, but I'm going to leave it up to you how it ends. If you want them to have a night of passion, go for it. If you want them to just talk, go for it. I'll let you decide what you want.

Much love to you all!

-the female apophis


End file.
